The present invention relates to a timer controlled fire and burglar alarm system, particularly a fire and burglar alarm system including timers and an ordinary battery used as a power source to function as fire alarm, burglar alarm, visitor detector and timer system by setting of function selector switches and to control an alarm system with timers.
Generally burglar alarm systems are mostly triggered by (1) direct contact or damage or (2) a detector. For the first method, a burgler may avoid contact and damage easily, and an alarm is triggered only after the occurrence of damage. As for the second method, a detector ususally is either on or off, it is unable to distinguish the identity of an invader and thus, an alarm may be triggered wrongly in certain circumstances, such as someone entering the detection zone without turning off the system.
Furthermore, most burglar systems available in the market use alternating current as a power source, and do not function during power failure or after the cutting off of the power source. Moreover, since an external power source is required, there is limit on the location of the installation and an experienced burglar can evade or damage it easily.